new people in your life
by huznhiamaulida
Summary: SUMMARY: setelah perang berakhir yang begitu melelahkan luffy memutuskan untuk menikah dan siapakah yang akan dipilihnya
1. Chapter 1

Hai para readers dan athors terhormat

'Padahal bikin fic ini sudah lama tapi belum di publish

 **WARNING:cerita abal- abal gak jelas. Mengandung unsur yang aneh apabila di baca bakal mengalami sakit mata.**

 **DISCLAIMER:onepiece sebenarnya milik oda sensei saya sebagai athor abal-abal hanya meminjam karakternya saja setelah fic ini selesai saya kembalikan**

 **SUMMARY: setelah perang berakhir yang begitu melelahkan luffy memutuskan untuk menikah dan siapakah yang akan dipilihnya**

 **...**

 **NEW PEOPLE IN YOUR LIFE**

 **Echiro oda**

 **LuVi x ZoRo xSaNa**

 **Hari yang begitu cerah di thousand sunny lebih tepatnya di desa fusha para kru bajak laut mugiwara dan aliansinya sedang mengadakan pesta besar. Merayakan kemenangannya atas pertempuran dahsyat dan besar yang melibatkan dua kubu yaitu: bajak laut dan pemerintah, dan tentu saja kemenangan di raih oleh bajak laut,walaupun kemenangan tersebut pasti menimbulkan banyak korban**

 **Tapi pesta yang begitu meriah dan seru di malam itu tidak membuat seseorang bahagia,malah dia terlihat murung dan depresi seorang lelaki dengan rambut hitam acak-acakan tak lupa,bekas luka di bawah mata kiri dan topi jerami yang selalu menempel di belakang punggung**

 **Dia adalah luffy entah apa yang membuatnya tidak bersemangat di pesta yang begitu meriah melihat gelagat aneh dari kapten sang wakil lalu menghampiri kapten tersebut.**

 **"Haahh jujur aku dari tadi mengawasimu,ada apa denganmu?tanya zoro sembari menenggak sake yang dia sang kapten diam,lalu zoro menghela nafas panjang.**

 **"Aku tau perasaanmu sekarang ini tapi, kau tidak boleh terlarut! Dalam kesedihan kau masih memiliki orang-orang yang menyayangimu" ucap zoro tegas**

 **"Iyah aku mengerti itu"jawab luffy sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan keramaian tersebut. Tidak jauh dari tempat luffy robin yang dari tadi tertawa melihat tingkah teman-temannya terhenti saat dia melihat zoro sedang berbicara dengan luffy dengan ekspresi sedih,sebenarnya ia ingin menanyakan hal tersebut tetapi ,diurungkannya 'mungkin setelah pesta selesai' pikirnya**

 **Dan akhirnya setelah pesta selesai para bajak laut itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Ada yang beristirahat di hutan dan adapula sebagian orang beristirahat di kapal mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan para kru mugiwara memutuskan untuk beristirahat di thousand ini adalah giliran robin yang mendapat tugas jaga malam dia pun membawa secangkir kopi hangat dan buku tebal sebagai teman begadangnya. Lalu dia keluar dari kamarnya tersebut lalu melihat sang kapten yang sedang duduk dianjungan sunny lalu menhampirinya**

 **"Senchou apa yang kau lakukan di sini bukannya ini tugasku?"tanya robin keheranan**

 **"Ohh kau robin! Tidak aku hanya ingin menikmati angin malam saja"jawab luffy sambil mengusap matanya.**

 **"Keliatannya kau sedang menangis senchou" tanya robin sambil meminum kopinya**

 **"Tidak kok!" Jawab luffy dengan mata yang mengarah ke arah lain *jelas-jelas dia berbohong***

 **lalu suasana pun kembali sunyi luffy sedang melamun menatap langit sedangkan robin masih berkutat dengan bukunya. Dan tiba- tiba luffy mengatakan sesuatu yang memecah keheningan.**

 **"Apa aku pantas robin?" Tanya luffy sambil turun mendekati robin. Robin yang tak mengerti maksud perkataan luffy bertanya balik**

 **"Apakah aku pantas menjadi raja bajak laut" tanya luffy dengan sedikit teriak robin yang mendengar pertanyaan itu sedikit kaget walaupun kembali datar ekspresinya.**

 **"Tentu saja kau telah membuat teman temanmu mencapai impiannya,dan aku juga telah mencapai impianku,dan kau juga telah mencapai tujuanmu kan? Aku malah sangan berterimakasih kepadamu dan teman-teman ,begitupun sebaliknya karena kita ini teman" jawab robin panjang lebar**

 **"Bukan itu maksudku robin"ucap luffy sambil menangis**

 **Sementara itu di kamar tidur laki-laki terlihat seorang dengan rambut hijau tidak bisa tidur seperti biasanya. Lalu dia memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan sembari latihan. Dia melihat robin istrinya yang baru dinikahinya dua bulan yang lalu sedang berbicara dengan luffy yang memasang tampang sedih,lalu menghampirinya.**

 **"Seorang raja bajak laut seharusnya kuat kan?" Tanya luffy**

 **"Lalu?"tanya robin balik**

 **"kenapa aku tidak bisa melindungi orang yang ku sayang katanya raja bajak laut itu kuat jawab! Aku robin"ucap luffy sambil menghardik. Sedangkan robin yang mendengar pernyataan itu hanya bisa diam saja tiba-tiba ada langkah seseorang**

 **Trap. Trap. Trap. Trap**

 **"Aku tau perasaanmu saat ini luffy, tapi kalau kau begini terus kau tidak bisa menjadi kuat, kau harus ikhlas relakan kepergiannya dan tepati janji orang itu"ucap zoro panjang lebar**

 **"aku juga sangat menyesal apa yang terjadi padahal aku juga di sana waktu itu,andai saja aku sedikit cepat mungkin tidak akan terjadi"ucap zoro**

 **"Sudahlah lagipula ini bukan salahmu" ucap luffy pelan**

 **"Memang apa yang terjadi"tanya robin penasaran**

 **"Kau tau kan bahwa boa hancock itu mati? Kau tau siapa yang pembunuhnya?"tanya zoro**

 **"Siapa?"tanya robin lagi**

 **"Akainu! Sebenarnya dia ingin membunuh luffy waktu dia lengah ,tapi naas hancock yang menghalainya hingga tinjunya mengenai perutnya" jawab zoro robin yang mendengar itu sedikit terkejut.**

 **"Bisa kau jelaskan sayang"ucap robin sambil memeluk luffy cara yang terbaik untuk menenangkan seseorang.**

 **[** _Flashback]_

 _"Fiiuuhh akhirnya selesai juga" ucap zoro yang kelelahan tubuhnya penuh luka dan darah akibat pertarungnya dengan salah satu admiral terkuat mereka fujitora._

 _Pada saat itu perang masih berlanjut suara tembakan dan adu pedang dan para teriakan kedua kubu. Masih memanas jurus-jurus terkuat pun di keluarkan dari kedua kubu yang saling melancarkan dunia menjadi semakin tegang atas apa yang terjadi di perang. Siapapun yang menang dalam perang akan mengubah dunia,baik dari pihak angkatan laut maupun bajak laut yang mereka saksikan saat ini adalah perang menentukan nasib dunia yang terjadi di pulau raftel._

 _Lalu zoro berjalan perlahan dia melihat luffy yang masih bertarung dengan salah satu fleet admiral angkatan laut yaitu akainu._

 _"Ggrrrrrr tak kusangka bakal bertemu denganmu lagi putra dragon, kali. Ini aku akan menghabisimu,sekaligus membuat perdamaian yang abadi"ucap akainu yang terlihat kelelahan tubuhnya yang hancur dengan mengeluarkan banyak darah_

 _"Yang kau maksud itu hanya omong kosong belaka ,kau tak pernah peduli memikirkan nasib orang-orang rendah dan terus menuruti omongan orang-orang tua dan yang memakai helm aneh itu(*baca gorosei dan kaum naga langit*)" ucap luffy tubuhnya sama seperti akainu tapi dia terlihat lebih tinggi dengan gear 4 yang sempurna tampak tidak menggelembung besar seperti balon pada waktu itu tubuhnya berotot ramping melebihi zoro._

 _"Jaga bicaramu bocah tak kubiarkan kau hidup kali ini keburuntunganmu akan habis" bentak akainu yang sedang mengepalkan tangannya, lalu tampak gumpalan asap dan magma_

 _"Aku tak akan semudah itu dikalahkan"ucap luffy sambil menarik tangannya ke belakang._

 _Gomu gomu no_

 _Inugami_

 _Kedua orang saling melancarkan jurus terakhir mereka ,lalu maju_

 _Kong red hawk_

 _Guren_

 _Bllluuuuuaaarrr_

 _Kedua. Orang itu saling beradu kekuatan hingga menimbulkan ledakan dan getaran yang terasa ke penjuru pulau raftel_

 _Sementara di sisi lain pulau hancock yang sedang bertarung dengan para pasukan marine pun selesai . Tubuhnya sedikit mengalami luka akibat sabetan pedang_

 _"Huufft perang ini sebentar lagi akan selesai "guman hancock sambil menghela nafas panjang._

 _'Apa luffy sudah selesai? Apa dia baik-baik saja'guman hancock yang khawatir terhadap sang pujaan ke tempat luffy_

 _Kedua orang yang masih beradu,masih belum menunjukkan akan terus saja mengeluarkan tenaga penuh titik darah penghabisan._

 _Di lain tempat hancock yang sudah sampai ke tempat senang karena pujaan hatinya baik-baik saja tiba- tiba._

 _Duuuuuaaaarrrrr_

 _Ledakan besar pun berhasil mengalahkan akainu. Akainu pun terlempar jauh dari tempat luffy,lalu luffy pun benar saja tubuh akainu sudah ringsek dan penuh darah. Luffy pun menang dan kemudian dia berbalik dan meninggalkannya tapi, naas akainu bisa bangkit. Dan menyerang luffy yang masih lengah_

 _Di lain sisi hancock. Yang melihat kelakuan licik akainu. Segera berlari kencang ke arah luffy,sedangkan zoro yang melihat itu juga melakukan hal yang sama tapi sayang kakinya sedikit tidak bisa bergerak karena pertarungan tadi._

 _"Luffy awas!" Teriak hancock luffy yang mendengar teriakan itu pun berbalik lalu_

 _Thumbbbbbsssss_

 _Bunyi. Suara pukulan yang tembus_

 _"Hancock!" Ucap luffy pelan dia tak percaya apa yang dia lihat saat sama yang seperti itu. Dia melihat akainu ingin meninjunya tapi di halangi oleh hancock dengan tubuhnya. Sama seperti ace yang ingin melindunginya._

 _"Sial "umpat akainu kesal karena rencananya melepaskan tangannya dari perut hancock. Melihat kejadian itu luffy tanpa pikir panjang lagi segera menyerang akainu dengan sisa tenaganya_

 _KING KONG GUN_

 _Akainu yang terkena pukulan besar itu terlempar jauh hingga mendarat di kapal marine dengan kencang dan tenggelam di dasar lama luffy pun menghampiri hancock yang sudah tersungkur_

 _Sementara itu para kru yang sudah selesai dengan pertarung mereka,terkejut apa yang mereka lihat saat ini._

 _"Hancock!"ucap luffy khawatir_

 _"Aku tidak apa-apa luffy ! Uhuukk -uhuukk"ucap hancock dengan mengeluarkan darah sisi lain chopper pun segera berlari mendekati luffy._

 _"Chopper kau kan dokter tolong ! Sembuhkan dia"perintah luffy._

 _"Ano luffy sepertinya aku tidak bisa"ucap chopper_

 _"Kenapa?"tanya luffy sedikit teriak_

 _"Organ dalamnya sudah hancur luffy! Dokter manapun tidak bisa melakukannya luffy!"ucap chopper_

 _"T-ttapi aku tak ingin kejadian seperti ini terulang"teriak luffy_

 _Para kru hanya bisa bersedih tak ada bisa di lakukannya saat ini_

 _"Uhhuukk luffy sudahlah !aku tau hidupku tak akan lama lagi"ucap hancock_

 _"Tapi aku senang atas! Apa yang kulakukan saat ini uhuuk"ucap hancock sambil memegangi perutnya yang berlubang_

 _"Ohh ya luffy aku ingin meminta satu permintaan terakhir" ucap hancock sambil memegangi wajah luffy_

 _"Tidak! Kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu"ucap luffy yang juga memegangi wajah hancock_

 _"Dengarkan luffy tolong! Beritahu kepada kedua adikku,nenek nyon,dan para penduduk,aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas semua yang telah kalian padaku walaupun aku sedikit egois uhuukk! Dan untukmu luffy kumohon! Jangan pernah lupakan aku dan terima kasih juga atas dirimu yang begitu peduli terhadapku,walaupun statusku sebagai kau memberiku arti apa cinta yang sesungguhnya,dan aku ikhlas sekarang jika kau menikah dengan orang lain! Asalkan kau senang satu hal yang ingin ku katakan padamu 'AKU MENCINTAIMU"ucap hancock sambil menahan rasa sakitnya_

 _"Aku juga. Mencintaimu hancock hikzz!"ucap luffy menangis sambil memeluk hancock_

 _"Terima kasih luffy telah mencintai orang rendahan sepertiku"lirih hancock dan memejamkan matanya._

 _[Flashback end]_

 **"Yah kalau ceritanya seperti itu aku tak heran"ucap robin sambil mengelus luffy yang tertidur di pangkuan robin**

 **"Untungnya dia tidak depresi atau gila"ucap zoro**

 **"Hooaammzz aku mau tidur" ucap zoro**

 **"Kalau begitu tolong!ambilkan aku selimut"pinta robin**

 **"Iyah"ucap zoro sambil berjalan**

 **Dan tak lama selimut pun datang**

 **"Loh kok tiga seharusnya kan dua"ucap robin heran**

 **"Aku ingin menemanimu tidur disini"ucap zoro dengan wajah sedikit memerah**

 **"Fufufufu baiklah tuan pendekar tidurlah di sini"ucap robin sambil menunjuk bahunya**

 **Dan kemudian zoro tidur di pundak robin sedangkan luffy di malam itu kembali tenang**

 **Keesokan harinya kapal bajak laut yang tadinya banyak,perlahan berkurang meninggalkan desa itu,sementara itu para kru mugiawara mampir sejenak ke bar milik makino,disana ada ayahnya,kakeknyaa,sabo dan istrinya koala,dan juga para bajak laut RHP(red hair pirates)**

 **"Luffy umurku sudah tidak panjang lagi,aku ingin meminta tolong uhukk kali ini saja kau turuti kata-kataku"ucap kakek luffy yang bernama garp**

 **"Apa itu kek?"tanya luffy.**

 **"Bisakah kau menikah, impianmu sudah terwujud kan!" Ucap garp**

 **"Benar lagipula aku ingin,segera menimang cucu"ucap ayah luffy**

 **"Ohh cuma itu tak masalah"jawab luffy enteng**

 **"Memang kau sudah ada calonnya?"tanya sabo**

 **"Entahlah, sepertinya belum"ucap luffy**

 **Semua orang terjatuh komikal mendengar jawaban luffy tadi(kecuali robin dan dragon)**

 **"Iyah sekarang masalahnya tinggal mencari pasangannya saja kan"ucap seorang lelaki berambut merah yang bernama shank yang sedang menggendong anaknya.**

 **"Tapi! Tidak semudah itu" ucap seorang lelaki rambut putih dengan luka di wajahnya**

 **"Aku yakin luffy pasti bisa benn"ucap shank**

 **"Yossh kalau begitu aku akan mencarinya" ucap luffy bersemangat**

 **"Bwahhhaaahaha itu baru cucuku"ucap garp tertawa**

 **Akhirnya kru shp meninggalkan desa tersebut dan berlayar,sedangkan rhp masih di bar,lalu dragon dan yang lain memutuskan untuk itu cuaca yang indah di lautan para kru melakukan aktivitas biasa mereka.**

 **Nami sedang memetik jeruk di kebun pribadinya,sanji sedang menyiapkan makanan,lalu zoro dan aokiji sedang tertidur di dek,chopper jimbei dan usopp sedang memancing,franky berada di ruang pribadinya,robin di perpustakaan,brook memainkan biola di menara sang kapten hanya duduk termenung di kepala singa.**

 **"NAMI SWAAAN! ROBIN CWANNN! Makanannya sudah siap!" Teriak sanji di para kru pun segera ke kru pun sedang menikmati makanan mereka dengan tenang,bukan tenang biasa melainkan benar-benar pun selesai makan dan langsung meninggalkan tingkah kaptennya seperti itu para kru memutuskan diskusi setelah makan.**

 **"Ada apa dengan luffy ? Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini"ucap usopp lega karna makanannya tidak diambil**

 **"Mungkin dia masih kepikiran kejadian itu"ucap nami.**

 **"Siapa yang tidak sedih! Jika seorang yang dia sayang mati di hadapannya,dengan cara yang sama"ucap sanji sambil menghisap rokoknya**

 **"Dan pelakunya pun masih sama"kali ini aokiji angkat bicara**

 **"Dan di tambah lagi permintaan dari kakeknya itu"ucap jimbei**

 **"Kau benar,lalu apa yang yang harus kita lakukan?"tanya zoro**

 **"Bagaimana kalau carikan pasangan buatnya"ucap robin sambil membaca bukunya.**

 **"Yohohoho! Maksudmu. Di jodohkan robin?"tanya brook**

 **"Bukan! Lebih tepatnya mencari yang sesuai dengan tipe luffy"ucap robin**

 **"Hahaha yang benar saja luffy,memikirkan hal itu dunia hancur"ucap usopp sambil tertawa**

 **"Benar yang ada di otaknya hanya daging dan petualangan hihihi"ucap nami tertawa geli memikirkan hal itu**

 **"Apapun bisa berubah kan! Tak mungkin selamanya dia bersikap seperti,ada waktunya saat dia berpikir dewasa,walaupun tingkah kekanakannya masih ada"ucap robin sambil menutup bukunya**

 **"Benar, untuk masalah ini aku serahkan pada kalian zoro dan sanji-kun"ucap nami**

 **"Tunggu kenapa harus aku"ucap zoro tak terima**

 **"Karena kalian dekat dengan luffy,dan lagipula ini masalah pribadinya,dan mungkin saja kalian bisa menyarankan pada luffy siapa pasangan yang cocok"jelas nami panjang lebar**

 **"Awwww!supeeerr pencarian jodoh"ucap franky dengan pose anehnya**

 **"Baiklah kalau nami swaaan berkata seperti itu"ucap sanji mellorine nya. Dan para kru pun membubarkan diskusi dan kembali melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa.**

 **Dan akhirnya zoro dan sanji pun pergi menyusul luffy keluar.**

 **"Hoi luffy bisa kita bicara sebentar"ajak sanji lalu luffy pun menghampirinya**

 **"Apa kau masih memikirkan itu?"tanya zoro yang di jawab luffy dengan geleng-geleng**

 **"Lalu?"tanya sanji**

 **"Aku masih bingung untuk menikah bahkan tak tau siapa pasangannya"ucap luffy sambil menghela nafas.**

 **"Kalau kau bingung cara menyatakannya akan kuajari"ucap sanji sambil menghisap rokoknya**

 **"Benar kata alis pelintir bagaimana?kalau kita mengusulkan pasangan yang cocok untukmu"ucap zoro sambil menenggak sakenya.**

 **"Bagaiman dengan margaret"usul sanji sambil melayangkan tedangannya ke wajah zoro.**

 **"Bodoh itu! Sama saja yang ada malah dia di sebut penghianat"ucap zoro sambil menahan kaki sanji dengan pedangnya**

 **"Hmmzz rebeca"usul sanji lagi**

 **"Bodoh kau alis pelintir dia sudah punya suami"ucap zoro sambil melayangkan pedangnya ke wajah sanji.**

 **"Lalu apa usulmu marimo!"ucap sanji sambil menghindar.**

 **"Bagaimana shirahoshi"ucap zoro**

 **"Kau gila marimo! Mana bisa manusia menikah dengan duyung"ucap sanji marah**

 **"Kami sudah buntu! Apa kau ada ide luffy?"tanya zoro sambil bersiap pasang kuda-kuda**

 **Sementara para petarung itu bertengkar luffy masih memikirkannya,dan muncullah sebuah lampu di atas ke palanya**

 **"Aku ada"ucap luffy senang**

 **"Apa itu?"tanya mereka kompak**

 **Lalu luffy membisikan sesuatu kepada zoro lalu dia menyeringai.**

 **"Heii beri tahu aku marimo"ucap sanji marah. Lalu zoro membisikan sesuatu ke telinga sanji lalu tersenyum**

 **"Fiuhh baiklah kalau begitu,aku dan marimo ini akan membantumu"ucap sanji.**

 **"Tapi rahasia kan ini dari teman-teman yah"pinta luffy**

 **"Okay"jawab mereka kompak**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalah dalam menulisan dan tulisannya tidak jelas karena,saya menulis fic ini di hp.

Sekian dan di tunggu review nya


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back

Oke langsung saja saya akan update fic ini.

Chapter 2

 **New people in your life**

 **LuVi x zoRo x SanNa**

Hari yang panas cerah di thousand sunny para kru melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa trio luffy,usopp,chopper bermain membuat keributan,zoro dan aokiji memilih tidur siang,franky di ruang kerjanya,jimbei berada di menara pengawas,sanji sedang memasak cemilan untuk para gadis,dan brook sedang memainkan biolanya,dan gadis memilih untuk berjemur.

"Kau lihat ,sepertinya senchou sudah kembali ceria ,seperti biasa" ucap robin sambil membaca buku.

"Iyah syukurlah, rupanya rencana kemarin berhasil"ucap nami sambil melirik luffy

"Aku malah penasaran,?" Ucap robin tersenyum

"Maksudmu,?" Tanya nami

"Maksudku, obrolan yah! Pasangannya luffy" jawab robin

"Entahlah! Tapi menurutku kau tau kan sifat luffy, yang jelas tidak .tertarik dalam hal romantis,yang ada di otaknya hanya daging" ucap nami

"Tapi tidak selamanya sifat orang akan seperti itu terus, suatu saat dia akan berubah walaupun secara perlahan" ucap robin sambil menutup bukunya.

" kau benar! Tapi aku penasaran siapa pasangan yang di pilih luffy?"tanya nami sambil melipat tangannya

"Fufufufu entahlah mungkin rahasia"ucap robin sambil tertawa

"Bagaimana? Kalau kita tanyakan ke-" ucap nami belum meneruskan kata-katanya,muncul orang yang di bicarakan

"NAAMMIII SWWAAANN, ROBINNN CWANNNN,aku buatkan cemilan untuk kalian"teriak sanji sambil berputar-putar tak jelas

"Terima kasih sanji-kun"ucap mereka kompak

"Meellorine! Tentu saja dewi-dewiku"ucap sanji dengan mata berbentuk hati.

"Hmmzz kalian tadi membicarakan tentang apa, bersama luffy?" Tanya robin sambil memakan cemilan yang di berikan sanji

"Huuhh sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahu kalian tapi,luffy yang memberitahuku, untuk merahasiakannya dulu" ucap sanji sambil menghisap rokoknya

"Ehh kok bisa bisa begitu,kita kan temannya juga kan!"ucap nami protes

"Entahlah nami-san ini perintah dari luffy langsung"ucap sanji sambil memandang langit

"Tenang saja, jika sencou sudah berkata begitu. Nanti juga bakal di beritahu "ucap robin tersenyum manis

"Ya sudah kalau begitu" ucap nami sambil memakan cemilan

Di sebuah negara, ada sebuah kerajaan besar diantara gurun padang pasir yang begitu ada. Seorang putri berambut biru panjang sepunggung. Dia di temani oleh seekor hewan sedang memperhatikan langit,di dekat jendela sang putri sedang memikirkan sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya mengkhawatirkan sesuatu.

"Kau tau karu? Sepertinya aku sedang memikirkan seorang"ucap seorang putri yang bernama vivi' kwaak' balas si bebek

"Benar apa dia baik-baik saja setelah perang itu"guman vivi sambil memegang sebuah poster buronan.

"Apa dia akan kembali kesini, bukankah dia sudah berjanji padaku waktu itu"ucap vivi sambil memandang sebuah poster anak laki-laki dengan luka codet dan sebuah topi jerami tak lupa sebuah senyuman mengembang menghiasi wajahnya.'kwakkk' balas sang bebek

"Kau benar luffy-san bukanlah orang yang akan mengingkari janjinya,dan aku percaya suatu saat dia akan kembali ke sini"ucap vivi pelan

Sementara itu di thousand sunny para kru sedang beraktivitas seperti biasa.

"Hoiii minna kemarilah'teriak sang captain

Dan para kru pun segera mengakhiri pekerjaan mereka dan menghampirinya

"Oi luffy ada apa kau memanggil kita semua hooaammz padahal aku masih mengantuk"ucap zoro sambil mengantuk

"Bisa-bisanya kau mengantuk ! Padahal kau tadi tidur,seharian"teriak sanji

"Nami! Kita akan ke pulau mana?"tanya luffy

"Di lihat dari log poseku,sepertinya kita berlabuh di sebuah pulau yang tidak diketahui"ucap nami sambil melihat log posenya.

"Pindahkan haluan kapal,kita harus ke arabasta"ucap luffy mode serius

"Ehhh kenapa harus ke sana luffy"ucap usopp protes

"Memang ada apa di sana?"tanya chopper

"Awwww ! Luffy apa kau ada sesuatu yang supeeeerrr di sana" ucap franky dengan gaya anehnya

"Benar kita sudah sedikit jauh dari arabasta masa harus kembali"ucap nami

"Bukannya aku mau ikut campur,tapi sebagai krunya kita harus menerima keputusan kapten"ucap aokiji sambil menggaruk rambut kribonya

"Benar,pasti dia punya alasan yang kuat"sambung jimbei

"Hhhh baiklah. Franky! Putarkan kemudinya kembali,kita menuju arabasta"teriak nami

"Suuupppeerrr! Serahkan padaku"ucap franky sambil berlari ke ruang kemudi

Sedangkan zoro dan sanji hanya tersenyum,robin yang melihat gelagat aneh dari sebelah alisnya'sepertinya mereka tau sesuatu'batinnya

Dan mereka pun sampai di pulau mereka pun segera berjalan ke istana melewati padang pasir yang sementara itu di pintu gerbang masuk.

"Heii kau lihat sepertinya,ada sekolompok orang datang ke sini"ucap seorang prajurit sambil menunjuk

"Masa? "Tanya prajurit yang lain tidak percaya

"Kau lihat saja sendiri"ucap prajurit itu sambil memberikan teropong

"Hei-hei bukankah itu sang raja bajak laut"ucap prajurit yang lain

"Benar! Kita beritahu seluruh penduduk kota dan juga raja"ucap prajurit itu sambil berlari.

Dan sementara itu di dalam istana yang tenang keadaan itu berbalik ketika seorang prajurit datang.

"Permisi! Yang mulia kita kedatangan tamu"ucap sang prajurit sambil membungkuk.

"Siapa itu?"tanya raja.

"Sang raja bajak laut mugiwara no luffy"ucap prajurit

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita beri sambutan yang spesial dan kau pell tolong beritahu vivi soal ini"perintah cobra

Dan para prajurit pun segera keluar dari di kamar vivi terlihat dia sedang melamun tiba-tiba kaget,ketika seseorang mengetuk pintunya.

"Ada apa pell?"tanya vivi

"Maaf tuan putri mengganggu ingin memberitahu luffy-kun dan yang lainnya datang kemari"ucap pell

"Ohh benarkah itu"ucap vivi kaget dan di jawab dengan pell dengan anggukan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan kesana!"ucap vivi senang

Sementara itu luffy dan kawan-kawan. Segera memasuki wilayah kerajaan dan mereka dapat sambutan hangat dan meriah dari para penduduk.

"Wahh setelah sekian lama tak kesini,orang-orangnya tak pernah berubah"ucap luffy kagum.

"Benar dan bangunannya masih sama seperti dulu"ucap sanji

"Ini mengingatkanku pada waktu itu sebelum aku bertemu dan bergabung dengan kalian"ucap robin tersenyum.

"Benar,dan pada waktu itu juga kau hampir membunuhku"ucap zoro sinis sambil melirik robin,sedangkan robin hanya tersenyum.

"Woww baru pertama kalinya aku melihat seorang bajak laut,di sambut meriah seperti ini oleh penduduk,seperti pahlawan saja"ucap aokiji kagum

Dan mereka pun sampai di pintu istana dan di sambut oleh para raja dan para tanpa pikir panjang pun. Vivi langsung menghampiri luffy dan memeluknya,kejadian tersebut sontak membuat orang disekitarnya(kecuali zoro dan sanji).

"Heeii vivi lama tak bertemu,kau bertumbuh dewasa yah?"ucap luffy tersenyum

"Aku baik-baik saja luffy-san,dan aku senang sekali kau kesini,kukira kau tak akan ke sini"ucap vivi yang masih memeluk luffy

"Kan ! Sudah kubilang aku kembali ke sini jika aku sudah jadi bajaklaut hebat shishishi"ucap luffy

Dan para kru pun yang melihat kejadian itu langsung tertawa.

"Iyah jika semua sudah kumpul di ? Kalau kita bicarakan ini di meja makan"ucap cobra

"Asiikk perjamuan makan"ucap chopper dengan mata berbinar.

Dan para kru pun segera masuk ke dalam istana kecuali luffy dan vivi

"Hei sudahlah,lagipula aku di sini"ucap luffy

"Tapi aku tak ingin kau pergi"ucap vivi berlinang air mata

"Tida kok shishishi"ucap luffy sambil memegang kepala vivi dan menatapnya,sontak membuat wajah gadis itu memerah.

"Ayo masuk lagipula aku sudah lapar"ucap luffy sambil memegang yang melihat tingkah itu hanya tertawa melihat tingkah lucunya.

Dan di meja makan suasana itu kembali normal seperti tangan luffy yang mengambil makanan dari makan sore pun berakhir dan para kru memutuskan untuk beristirahat.

"Heii luffy kapan kau akan memberitahu yang lain soal ini"ucap sanji sambil mengunyah tusuk gigi

"Secepatnya"ucap luffy

"Yah itu terserah kau lagipula aku ngantuk hooaammzz "ucap zoro sambil merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur

Dan sore itu tenang seperti biasa.

 **To be continue**

Mohon review nya yah !


	3. Chapter 3

I'm come back

Harap maklum saya baru di edo tensei jadi lama'plaaaakkkk' *salah manga woi*

Oke langsung chapter selanjutnya

Chapter 3

 **New people in your life.**

 **LuVi x ZoRo x SaNa**

Pada malam kru memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan dan berlibur sedikit lama di tempat ini.

"Nah malam ini, kalian bebas melakukan perlu takut angkatan laut dan jangan buat keributan,terutama kalian"ucap nami sambil melirik ketiga orang itu dengan yang di lirik hanya bersiul pura-pura tidak tahu

"Awww superrr aku akan ke toko baju,untuk membeli celana dalam."ucap franky sambil menunjukan cd-nya yang robek

"Yohohoho ! Aku akan ke diskotik melihat celana dalam"ucap brook.

"Oke ! Brook aku ikut"ucap sanji sambil mimisan itu juga dua orang tadi langsung terkapar di tanah dengan kepala benjol.

"Aku akan ke kedai makanan"ucap usopp

"Aku akan mencari kedai gulali"ucap choppe

"Ara sepertinya aku,akan ke tempat hiburan permainan,sekalian sekali aku melakukan ini di angkatan laut"ucap aokiji

"Sepertinya aku ikut aokiji saja"ucap jimbei

"Aku akan pergi ke toko buku,sambil melihat-lihat"ucap robin tersenyun

"Kalau aku akan berbelanja"ucap nami.

"Mungkin aku ikut nami-san saja" ucap vivi

"Dan aku akan berkeliling sebentar"dan jawaban terakhir dari membuat rivalnya mengejeknya tajam

"Oi marimo kau jangan di biarkan sendirian di kota ini"ucap sanji nyolot.

"Memangnya kenapa ? Alis pelintir"tanya zoro marah

"Kau bisa tersesat bodoh"ucap sanji

"Kau ingin bertarung kah alis pelintir?"tanya zoro sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Memang itu yang ku inginkan marimo"ucap sanji sambil mengangkat kakinya.

Dan aura api pun muncul menyelimuti mereka sepasang tangan datang dan membuat mereka terjerembap ke tanah.

"KENAPA ! SIH DENGAN KALIAN ? BUKANNYA DEWASA MALAH SEPERTI ANAK KECIL ,,"ucap nami dengan gigi hiunya.

"Fufufuf ternyata sudah 3 tahun kelakuan sama seperti dulu"ucap robin sambil tersenyum melihat ekspresi temannya itu.

"Hei ! Nami bisa kita bicara sebentar,di sana"ucap luffy sambil menunjuk suatu tempat

"Memangnya ada apah luffy?"tanya nami heran atas tingkah laku kaptennya.

"Sudahlah lebih baik ikuti saja"ucap robin

Dan mereka berdua pun segera pergi ke tempat yang di tunjuk

"Nah! Kau mau apa sekarang?"tanya nami sambil berkacak pinggang

"Hmmzzz begini"ucap luffy sambil merogoh kantung nami yang melihat tingkahnya itu mengankat sebelah alisnya.

"Apakah segini cukup,buat beli sesuatu yang mahal?"tanya luffy sambil menyodorkan uang yang begitu banyak dan sontak membuat nami kaget.

"Asataga! Luffy ,banyak saja cukup malah masih ada sisa"ucap nami yang masih belum pulih dari kagetnya.

"Hehehe terima kasih"ucap luffy cengengesan

"Dapat dari mana kau uang itu?"tanya nami.

"Hmppzz dari para penduduk kota,aku kumpulkan uang dari setiap pulau yang kita kunjungi"ucap luffy sambil menaruh uangnya kembali.

"Tak kusangka ! Kau hebat kalau ada sisa berikan padaku,kau masih punya hutang"puji nami. Sedangkan luffy hanya mengangguk.

"Ohhh ya mau kau belikan apa uang sebanyak itu?"tanya nami

"Rahasia, nanti juga kau akan tau"ucap luffy

"Hmmz ya sudah,ayo kita kembali lagipula teman yang lain sudah menunggu lama nih"ajak nami. Dan mereka pun segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Sementara itu di tempat kawan-kawan.

"Hei mereka lama sekali sihh!"keluh chopper

"Benar kesel menunggunya"sambung usopp

"Kalau dia macam-macam terhadap istriku tersayang,aku tak akan segan menghajarnya"ucap sanji dengan aura apinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal menunggu,sepertinya mereka datang"ucap aokiji sambil menunjuk.

"Hei kalian lama sekali sih"tanya usopp kesal

"Maaf ini karena luffy"ucap nami

"Ya sudah,lebih baik kita segera pergi"usul jimbei. Dan di barengi anggukan kompak dan mereka pun segera

"Tunggu! Robin kau temani aku sebentar"ucap robin sambil menarik tangan robin dan berlari cepat

"Oi oi oi luffy pelan-pelan bodoh!"ucap zoro segera mengejarnya.

"Hati-hati marimo! Kau bisa hilang nanti"teriak sanji mengejek

"Berisik"ucap zoro.

Sementara itu luffy dan robin sudah sampai di sebuah depan toko perhiasan

"Memangnya kau mau beli apa?"tanya robin belum sempat luffy menjawabnya robin segera di tarik ke itu zoro pun sudah sampai (walaupun dengan cara nyasar)

"Ohh aku tau maksudmu luffy"guman zoro sambil tersenyum dia memilih menunggu di luar.

"Sebenarnya aku tak tau mana yang bagus,kau bisa membantuku kan karena seleramu lebih bagus daripada nami"ucap melihat-lihat

"Ara,! Hmmpp bagaimana dengan yang ini"ucap robin sambil menunjuk sebuah cicin emas ,diatasnya ada sebuah berlian biru*maklum author kagak tau*

"Yosh! Pak beli yang ini"ucap luffy sambil menunjuk cincin yang luffy segera membayar dan keluar dari toko itu di mana zoro sudah menunggu

"Sudah lama kau di sini?"tanya luffy.

"Tidak lama sih,kau sudah selesai?"tanya zoro. Dan di jawab dengan anggukan.

"Lebih baik kita pulang"ajak robin

"Benar lagipula aku ngantuk hoammzz"ucap zoro menguap.

Luffy dan yang lain pulang kembali di sana,dan ternyata masih sepi.

"Yang lain sepertinya masih belum pulang"ucap luffy.

"Biarkan saja! Nanti juga kembali"ucap zoro sambil merebahkan badannya ke kasur

"Hey ! Ngomong kapan kau akan melakukannya?"tanya zoro

"Maksudmu?"tanya luffy balik

"Kau bodoh ! Maksudku ehmmz melamar vivi,"ucap zoro kesal

"Ohh itu mungkin besok,tapi bagaimana caranya?"tanya luffy

"Untuk masalah itu nanti aku dan koki mesum itu yang akan membantu kau"ucap zoro

"Benar juga,terima kasih"ucap luffy

"Iyah terserah kau,jika kau membuatku kecewa akan,kuhajar kau"ucap zoro

"Tenang saja shishishi"ucap luffy

"Ya sudah aku ingin tidur,"ucap zoro

Dan mereka berdua pun segera tidur.

Tanpa mereka sadari,percakapan mereka terdengar oleh seseorang di balik pintu itu robin.

'Fufufufu sepertinya besok akan menarik'batin robin tersenyum dan diapun segera pergi ke kamarnya dan segera tidur.

 **To be continue**

Mohon review nya yah !


	4. Chapter 4

I'm come back

Sorry themori lurah lomri'

Saya sedang sibuk jadi mohon maklum

Lansung saja.

Chapter 4

 **New people in your life**

 **LuVi x ZoRo x SaNa**

Pagi yang cerah di itu masih jam 06.30 para kru yang masih tertidur di kamar istana karena,pesta tadi malam. Kecuali robin dia sudah bangun dari tadi kemudian ia berjalan keluar kamarnya dan melewati kamar cowok,lalu dia melakukan pekerjaan usilnya yaitu menguping.

Sementara di dalam kamar

Di sana ada luffy,zoro dan sanji seperti yang di dengar mereka sedang seriusl

"Dengar,luffy wanita harus di perlakukan dengan baik dan keluarkan kata-kata kasar"ucap sanji sambil menjelaskan kepada luffy.

"Kau bodoh alis pelintir,jangan samakan luffy dengan dirimu yang genit"ucap zoro kesal

"Ini cuma pendapatku saja marimo,keliatannya kau tidak senang"ucap sanji marah

"Mustahill! Cara yang kau lakukan seperti itu kepada luffy,kau tau kan sifatnya?"ucap zoro

"Lalu apa kau ada ide? Lagipula kau dari diam saja kepala lumut"ucap sanji sambil melayangkan tendangannya ke wajah zoro

"Tentu saja"ucap zoro sambil menahan kaki sanji

"Begini ! Wanita suka dengan hal yang berbau kejutan istimewa dan yang indah"ucap zoro

"Hei idemu bagus juga kepala lumut"ejek sanji

"Berisik kau alis pelintir"ucap zoro sambil melayangkan shisuinya.

Dan pertarungan tak penting itu pun terjadi .sementara itu luffy masih bingung dengan ide yang. Di berikan temannya

"Daripada kau bingung,lebih baik pakai caramu saja"ucap zoro sambil menghindari tendangan sanji.

"Marimo benar,luffy kami cuma memberi saran saja"ucap sanji sambil menahan shisuinya zoro.

Dan makan siang pun datang luffy dan kru makan di sana bersama sang raja dan yang makan itu kembali ramai dengan luffy yang mencuri sanji dengan rayuan tak jelas dan franky dengan gaya makan siang pun selesai

"Hei vivi bisa kita bicara sebentar"ajak luffy.

"Bisa ,memang ada apa luffy-san?"tanya vivi heran

"Ikuti aku saja"ucap luffy pergi dan vivi pun segera menyusulnya,sementara orang-orang di sana hanya heran,atas tingkah luffy itu (kecuali robin,dan zoro)

Luffy dan vivi pun sampai di sebuah ruangan

"Ada apa luffy-san kau mengajakku kekamar ku ini"tanya vivi lagi

"Tidak lagipula ,aku ingin di sini sebentar"ucap luffy sambil memandang langit keluar jendela.

Dan sementara di luar memutuskan untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka di luar (kecuali jimbe,robin,zoro dan aokiji yang tertidur).

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan?"tanya usopp kepada kawannya

"Mana kutahu,lebih baik dengarkan saja"jawab nami sambil menempelkan telinganya ke tembok

Sementara di dalam

"Hei vivi! Kemarilah"ajak luffy

"Iyah"ucap vivi walau wajahnya sedikit merah

"Hmzz aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu"?ucap luffy sambil

"Apa itu?"tanya vivi balik dia sebenarnya penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan luffy

Lalu luffy segera merogoh sakunya dan memberikan sebuah cincin itu kepada vivi dan memakaikannya.

"Apa maksudnya ini luffy-san?"tanya vivi sekaligus kaget.

"Yah,aku memang tak sepandai sanji yang bisa merayu,dan aku juga tak sekreatif zoro dengan kejutannya"ucap luffy.

"Aku cuma mau bilang hmzz maukah kau menikah denganku"sambung luffy tersenyum

"Kau melamarku?"tanya vivi tapi di jawab dengan anggukan luffy.

Sementara itu vivi masih tertegun dan kepalanya menunduk ke yang melihat gelagat itu langsung bicara

"Kau tidak suka?,kalau tidak buang saja"ucap luffy pelan

"Hikzz,hikz,hikz tidak,bukan begitu maksudku"bantah vivi yang sudah mengeluarkan air mata.

"Lalu?"tanya luffy

"Aku tak akan melakukan ini padaku,tapi aku sangat senang"jawab vivi.

"Bagaimana?"tanya luffy

"Tentu aku mau! Monkey d luffy"ucap vivi yang langsung memeluk luffy

"Syukurlah,kalau kau senang"ucap luffy sambil membelai rambut vivi.

Sementara diluar para penguntit selesai melakukan pengintipan mereka

"Awww! Suupperrr ,kapten kita sudah dewasa"ucap franky dengan pose andalannya.

"Yohohoho! Indahnya masa remaja"komentar brook.

"Fiuhhh ,memang sesuai dengan sifatmu,yang langsung pada intinya"komentar sanji senang

"Bagus,lah kalau si bodoh itu melakukan dengan benar"komentar nami kasar,sebenarnya dia juga senang

"Kalian tau tidak maksudnya?"tanya chopper yang masih bingung

"Tidak,! Lagipula anak kecil tidak akan faham"jawab usopp

Sementara di dalam vivi yang masih terus memeluk luffy.

"Sudahlah,lagipula aku tidak akan pergi"ucap luffy sambil membelai rambut vivi

"Tidak! Aku masih ingin seperti "ucap vivi

"Ayolah! Teman-teman sudah menunggu"ajak luffy.

Vivi pun menurut dia dan luffy segera keluar di mana teman-temannya menunggu dan ia tersenyum

"Sanjii ! Siapkan daging banyak buat pesta besok"teriak luffy senang.

"Luffy!kau ini"ucap jimbe heran

"Terserah kau"ucap sanji

Dan berita itu pun terbesar ke seluruh penduduk dan kerajaan arabasta,bahkan sang raja pun kaget mendengarnya tapi,dia menyetujuinya,karena yang menikahi putrinya ,ialah sang pahlawan negeri ini.

Dan siang itu semua kru dan para penduduk negeri sedang sangat sibuk sekali,mengingat upacara penting itu dilaksanakan besok,semua warga membantu mempersiapkan acara tersebut acara pernikahan sang putri tunggal raja alabasta dengan sang raja bajak berita ini begitu cepat tersebar ke seluruh penjuru dunia.

Para kru juga membantu dalam hal ini. Zoro dan sanji membantu luffy dalam hal gaya dan penampilan saat di depan altar,sedangkan nami dan robin juga membantu vivi dalam hal memilih gaun yang cocok,usopp dan franky membantu mendekorasi kerajaan,chopper membuat obat penambah stamina,dan brook,aokiji juga jinbe menyebarkan undangan ke seluruh penjuru dunia walaupun mereka di bantu juga oleh yang lain.

[Di desa fusha]

"Bwahahahaha,bagus itu baru cucuku"ucap garp bangga.

"apa kita harus ke sana?"tanya dadan

"Tentu saja bodoh! Aku ingin melihat calon menantuku,dan juga sebuah cucu buyut"ucap garp senang.

"Kalau begitu kita akan ke sana"teriak walikota

[Di sebuah kota]

"Hei dragon-san lihat anakmu"ucap seorang prajurit.

"Tentu! Ternyata cantik juga"komentar dragon dingin

"Mugiwara-boy sudah dewasa rupanya"ucap ivankov senang

"Apa kita harus kesana dragon-san?"tanya inazuma

"Tentu saja,lagipula sudah tidak orang yang akan menangkap kita"jawab dragon tenang

[Di amazon lily]

"Lihatlah kakak,ini pasangannya luffy"ucap sonia.

"Kelihatannya kakak pasti senang"ucap marigold sambil memegang sebuah foto.

"Apa,kita harus ke sana?"tanya margaret

"Tentu saja! Dia kan mengundang kita"jawab nenek nyon yang entah datang dari mana

[Di shabaody archipelago]

"Hahaha kau slalu saja membuatku terkejut dengan ulahmu itu"ucap rayleigh tertawa lepas

"Cantik juga,pasangan monkey-chan"komentar shakky tersenyum

"Apakah kita akan kesana nona shakky?"tanya duval di jawab dengan anggukan.

[Di fishman island]

"Hohohoho ,ternyata kita di undang juga"ucap raja neptune

"Tentu saja! Kita kan temannya"komentar fukaboshi

"Nyuuuuu! Aku juga ingin melihatnya"komentar hachi

"Aku juga,tuan putri anda ikut juga kan?"tanya camie

"Iya"jawab shirahoshi

[Di markas pusat angkatan laut]

"Kau selalu saja membuat masalah,mugiwara"komentar smoker

"Apa kita akan ke sana,fleet admiral-dono"tanya seorang prajurit dan dijawab dengan anggukan

"Luffy-san keren"komentar coby

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kau akan mengikutinya"ejek helmeppo sambil melirik seseorang

"Bukan urusanmu!"jawab coby

[Di markas besar yonkou kid]

"Guhahahaha! Kau selalu saja membuat kejutan mugiwara"ucap kid dengan tawa maniaknya.

"Apa kita,harus kesana?"tanya appo

"Lagipula dia mengundang kita kan"jawab hawkins

"Kita harus, cuma terpenting kita menghargai mereka"ucap killer

[Di dunia baru]

"Hei senchou! Lihat ini"ucap lucky roo sambil memperlihatkan sesuatu

"Ya !aku sudah tau"jawab shank

"Hei kau lihat benn,anak itu. Berhasil"ucap yasopp sedangkan benn hanya menganggukan kepalanya

Dan malam itu para kru pun beristirahat dari aktivitas besar mereka semua persiapan pernikahan sudah ,siap di mulai dari dekorasi,hiasan kembang dan karpet merah,tak lupa meja dan kursi-kursi di orang sudah tertidur pulas,kecuali dua pasangan yang akan menikah ini.

"Vivi! Kenapa kau belum tidur?"tanya luffy khawatir.

"Ohh tidak kok,aku cuma ingin,melihat langit malam"jawab vivi

"Segera! Tidur, besok akan padat jadwalnya"ucap luffy sambil merebahkan diri

"Iyah"ucap vivi sambil tidur di dekat luffy

Mereka sebenarnya seranjang, vivi mengelus rambut luffy dan menurutnya wajahnya itu sangat mukanya memerah,tapi luffy tak menyadarinya karena sudah tertidur di mendekapkan kepalanya ke dada luffy dan memeluknya.

"Selamat tidur luffy sayang!"ucap vivi pelan sambil memejamkan matanya.

 **To be continue**

Mohon review yah


	5. Chapter 5 end

Oke akhirnya fic ini selesai

Saya membuat ini susah payah jadi tolong hargai.

Chapter 5 (end)

 **New people in your life**

 **LuVi x ZoRo x SaNa**

Hari sudah mulai pagi para kru sudah terbangun dari di luar kerajaan tampak sudah -orang yang datang menyaksikan pernikahan raja bajak laut.

Tampak para kru sudah bangun termaksud juga zoro yang di bangunkan paksa oleh istrinya.

Dan melakukan pekerjaan mereka

Sanji dan nami membantu para koki memasak,brook sedang latihan piano,franky dan usopp membantu dekorasi tambahan luar,zoro dan robin membeli perlengkapan pesta,dan yang lainnya membantu hal-hal yang lain.

Kecuali dua pasangan ini nampaknya masih tidur,dan vivi pun terbangun

"Luffy ! Bangun sudah siang"ucap vivi sambil mengelus pipi luffy

"Hoamm akwu mwacihh ngwantuk"ucap luffy yang masih merem

"Katanya mau pesta,nanti kehabisan makanan"rayu vivi,luffy yang mendengar itu langsung pergi dengan cepat tapi,di tahan vivi.

"Sebelum itu mandi dulu"ucap vivi tersenyum manis

Dan siang itu semua persiapan sudah siap para tamu undangan pun sudah berkumpul,nampak sekarang kerajaan sekarang menjadi lautan manusia yang banyak dan nampak 4 monitor ekstra besar yang disiapkan angkatan laut apabila,tidak bisa melihat resepsi pernikahan dari dalam istana.

Luffy dan vivi yang sedang duduk di kursi menggenakan pakaian putih dan juga jas putih di dadanya tampak sebuah mawar sedangkan vivi menggenakan gaun tanpa lengan yang panjang ke bawah rambunya sanggul ke belakang dan nampak sangat cantik

Luffy dan vivi segera berjalan perlahan ke luar membawa sebuah kapal kecil diiring hujan kembang dan musik melodis brook dan mereka sampailah pada ujung pulau itu dan menghanyutkan kapal itu dan merek berdua pun memejamkan mata mereka.

'Semoga saja hubungan kita akan lama seperti lautan ini'guman vivi tersenyum

'Terima kasih! Akhirnya aku berhasil mewujudkan cita-citaku dan membahagiankannya'guman luffy

Setelah itu mereka kembali ke dalam istana di mana pak pendeta sudah menunggu.

"Saudara monkey d luffy apakah anda bersedia menerima nefetari vivi menjadi istrimu?"tanya sang pendeta

"Yosh tentu saja"ucap luffy spontan

"Dan anda saudari nefetari vivi bersediakah menerima monkey d luffy menjadi suamimu?"tanya lagi sang pendeta.

"Tentu saja aku terima"ucap vivi terharu.

Lalu sang pendeta membacakan sebuah doa.

"Dan dengan ini saya nyatakan kalian sah menjadi pasangan suami istri,dan untuk mempelai silahkan memberi sebuah cincin sebagai bukti"ucap sang pendeta dan suasana dan suara teriakan orang-orang.

Dan dengan segera luffy memasukkan cincin ke jari kelingking luffy begitu pula dengan segera luffy langsung menyium mulut vivi dan membuat suasana ramai.

"Awww supperr kau hebat luffy"ucap franky.

"Yohoho indahnya masa remaja"ucap brook yang masih bermain dengan pianonya.

"Sial! Ayo kita lakukan seperti itu nami swann"ucap sanji sambil menyerobot nami tapi langsung mendapat bogeman

"Jangan di tempat ramai sanji-kun"ucap nami wajah memerah

"Baaik sayannngg"ucap sanji dengan mata hatinya.

"Eitss anak kecil tak boleh liat"ucap usopp sambil menutup mata chopper

"Enak saja! Aku sudah besar"ucap chopper tak terima.

Aokiji dan jinbe hanya tersenyum sedangkan robin dan zoro saling berpandang dan mengerti.

Dan segera luffy melihat ke depan dia melihat orang-orang yang dia kenal dan melambaikan tangnnya dengan penuh semangat.

"Wah itu baru cucuku"komentar garp.

"Sepertinya luffy sudah menjadi dewasa"komentar makino sambil menggendong anaknya sedangkan sang suami hanya mengannguk.

"ternyata di mirip sepertimu dragon"ucap ivankov

"Tentu saja dia anakku"jawab dragon dingin.

Itulah komentar yang di layangkan oleh teman-teman yang lain

Pernikahan itu menjadi ramai di karenakan sungguhan makanan yang begitu banyak,dan sontak membuat luffy langsung ngacir tapi segera di tahan vivi dan langsung menyium luffy pun langsung menerimanya toh katanya walaupun tak mengenyangkan rasanya itu membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya tersenyum bahagia,kecuali beberapa orang yang iri.

Dan pesta pun para tamu undangan segera pulang.

Malam itu vivi segera mengajak luffy ke sebuah kamar,katanya sesuatu menarik dan sontak membuat sanji iri.

"Nami swann ayo kita lakukan itu"ucap sanji dengan love segera di hajar nami.

"Kau ini"keluh nami lalu dia segera menyeret sanji.

"Berhati-hatilah sanji"ucap chopper khawatir

"Fufufufu semoga sukses"ucap robin sambil melirik zoro,sedangkan yang dilirik pun faham maksud istrinya.

Di kamar luffy.

"Hmnpp luffy kau tau kan,apa yang harus di lakukan?"tanya vivi

"Memang apaan?"tanya luffy polos.

"Maksudku,membuat anak"jawab vivi malu-malu

"Caranya?" Tanya luffy

"Kita harus bertelanjang"ucap vivi dengan wajah memerah.

Dan dengan segera luffy menanggalkan pakaiannya begitu juga vivi.

"Hei vivi ,aku tak tau caranya"ucap luffy bingung

"Fufufu baiklah biar aku yang duluan"jawab vivi.

Dan vivi pun maju mendekati luffy dan menyium menidurkannya.

Dan malam pertama itu terasa sangat indah bagi pasangan itu

 _6 tahun kemudian._

Di sebuah desa tampak seorang anak kecil dengan rambut acak-acakan berwarna biru sedang bermain bersama ayahnya.

"Luffy suamiku! Berhenti bermain teman-teman sudah datang"ucap vivi.

"Ohh ace,ayo kita pergi"ucap luffy sambil menggendong anaknya yang d ace.

Dan tampak seorang wanita kecil berambut panjang yang sedang kelelahan dan seorang lelaki berambut pirang oren melemparkan handuknya tersebut ke wanita itu.

"Hei siapa kau?"tanya wanita itu

"Aku kau"tanya lelaki itu

"Aku kuina,terima kasih handuknya"jawab kuina.

Dan akhirnya para kru melakukan reunian kembali setelah sekian lama tak bertemu,sebenarnya ini idenya luffy.

"Hei lama tak bertemu marimo"sapa sanji

"Cih siapa juga yang mau bertemu denganmu alis pelintir"ucap zoro

"Kau benar,aku kesini hanya atas perintah luffy saja"komentar sanji

"Benar! Tapi sebelum itu,singkirkan anakmu itu"ucap zoro.

"Memang apa salah anakku marimo"tanya sanji kesal

"Dia ketularan genit sama sepertimu"jawab zoro marah.

"Enak saja! Dengar ini banyak wanita cantik yang datang ke restaurantku,tapi dia lebih memilih anakmu yang tomboy itu"teriak sanji tak terima.

"Sama saja alis pelintir"ucap zoro.

"Ohh ya ngomong-ngomong anakmu apa tidak ketularan tersesat sama sepertimu"ejek sanji

"Enak saja"teriak zoro tak terima.

"Sudah,lihatlah anakku dia baik"ucap usopp

"Apakah dia sudah berbohong sama sepertimu?"ejek chopper

"Yang benar saja"sargah usopp.

"Hei lihatlah anakku,dia terlihat aktif dan kuat"ucap luffy.

"Masih kuat anakku"ejek sabo.

"Ohh kau mau mencobanya sabo!"ajak luffy.

"Tentu saja"jawab sabo.

Sedangkan para istri hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah laku suaminya.

Dan kehidupan itupun berakhir bahagia.

 **THE END**

Jika ada kesalahan atau kesamaan mohon di maafkan.

Saya nyatakan fic ini selesai,boleh review dan kasih sarannya.

Mohon review yah


End file.
